


The Prince and His Princess

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Initial D
Genre: Gen, but mostly platonic - Freeform, f u n, sorta keikumi, they put on a play and have a bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: Keisuke finds himself in a predicament: being volunteered to play the role of a princess for a children's play by his own brother.  As he puts on the dress though, his prince finds him before the play and there's a bit of a shock.





	The Prince and His Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here goes nothing,,, I finished writing this at 2 AM, I apologize for anything strange

“Damn Aniki,” Keisuke grumbled as he struggled into a pink dress, “Why the hell did he make me be the princess again?” He sighed once he pulled it on completely, scowling as he took a glance at himself in the mirror.    
  


“Keisuke-san?” Came the sudden voice of Takumi after knocking. “Are you dressed?” 

 

“What do you want Fujiwara?” Keisuke’s voice held a snappy tone to it, reaching behind the dress to zip it up, only to have the back not come together due to his large masculine figure. This dress was made for females after all. “I’m clearly busy- Wait no, don’t come in!” Keisuke gasped and lifted a chair in front of him as Takumi opened the door. 

 

Takumi widened his eyes once he realized what Keisuke wore. “Ah.” Was all that came out of his mouth as he checked out the outfit on Keisuke.

 

“Oi, what part of ‘don’t come in’ don’t you understand?” Keisuke huffed, setting the chair down, it was no use hiding behind something such as a chair anyways. He should have just ducked under the counter.

 

“S-sorry.” Takumi adjusted his prince outfit. “I was just curious.”   
  
“Tsk... Yea, well, who isn’t?”

 

“Ryosuke san also said that I should check up on you, he wanted my opinion on how you looked.” Keisuke rolled his eyes at hearing the mention of his older brother and crossed his arms. “And the play is on soon.”

 

Keisuke groaned and tilted his head back, “Damnit.” He then pointed at Fujiwara, gesturing him to come closer with his index finger. “Help me with this shitty dress, it’s malfunctioning.” 

 

Takumi walked over and Keisuke turned around, helping the other zip up the dress halfway. “This will have to do, you’re too big Keisuke-san.” He froze after those words leave his lips as Keisuke about snickered at the innocent phrase. “Shut up.” He said quickly before Keisuke could even start joking. He quickly pulled away, about to shove his hands into his pockets only to realize― he only has fake pockets. “Eh?” He looked down at his trousers, frowning as he makes another attempt to push his hands through them. “I have fake pockets.”

 

“How do you think I feel? I have  _ nothing _ .” Keisuke turned around, messing with the dress. “How in the hell do girls wear these? They’re humili-”

 

“Keisuke. Fujiwara. Few more minutes until you need to be on-” Ryosuke popped his head in, biting his lip to keep from laughing at Keisuke in his costume. “Oh,  _ Keisuke _ .” He lifted his hand to his face. “You look…”

 

“Don’t you dare.” Keisuke pointed at Ryosuke threateningly, taking a step towards him.

 

“Absolutely…”

 

“ **_Don’t.”_ **

 

“Wonderful.”

 

“Aniki!” Keisuke stomped towards Ryosuke, attempting to grab at him as he pouts, trying to get Ryosuke to stop snickering at him. “I’m getting you back for this!” He let Ryosuke pull him into a hug, glaring into the distance as Ryosuke gave him good luck and a pat on the back. 

 

Once the time came for everyone to take their places, Keisuke took his stance behind the opening of the “castle”, lifting his elbow up and setting his hand on his cheek, his expression being one of boredom. After the curtains spread, showing off the stage, Shingo ran out into view. 

 

“Oh, my sweet princess!” His voice was nasal-like as he attempted to sound like the villain― as if he hadn’t sounded like one in the first place. “Why do you wish to hide from me in that wretched castle of yours? Come down here, and we shall live together forever!” He opened his arms, turning to the audience of children. 

 

“Oh no, someone save me.” Keisuke’s voice was unenthusiastic and falsetto in a masculine way. He glared over at Shingo who added on to his level of creepiness. A true villain.

 

“I don’t think so!” Takumi walked in from the other side of the stage, voice slightly more into it than Keisuke’s but not by much. “I won’t let you kidnap the princess.” 

 

Shingo gasped, playing the angered villain. “So you won’t let me take my princess, eh? Then you will have to fight me for her love!” He pulled his fake sword out, waving it around. Takumi also pulled his own fake sword out. They fake fought, taking “swings” at one another as the children rooted for the hero to win. Takumi “stabbed” Shingo, causing the play’s evil villain to fall to his knees, crying “Noooo, how could this happen to meeee…” Before falling over. 

 

The children cheered at the defeat of the bad guy, quieting down once Takumi sheathes his toy weapon. Keisuke comes out from behind the castle, opening his arms and out comes his falsetto voice. “My hero!” Takumi hugged him tightly before Keisuke reluctantly leaned down to kiss his cheek. Takumi then made the attempt to lift Keisuke in a romantic fashion to carry him off into the sunset, finding it a bit difficult to do so. “Oh for fu-” Keisuke grumbled, lifting Takumi bride-style with little to no effort, carrying him off stage as the children erupted into laughter and applause. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was a fun, short read! I enjoyed writing such a silly ficlet.


End file.
